A user may create a user account with an internet-accessible resource service, such as a cloud service. An internet-accessible resource service interacts with a thin client resident on a user device, outsourcing a computer service to one or more computing devices distributed in a network, referred to as the cloud. An internet-accessible resource service may provide an internet-accessible resource, such as data storage, processing, an application, or other computing services, to a user across multiple user devices. A user may share an internet-accessible resource with other user accounts for the internet-accessible resource service.